The Golden Phoenix
by AlterJericho
Summary: From the very instant he saw her, he was enchanted. He had discovered peace incarnate. But that peace has been broken and now he must deal with the heartbreaking aftermath. Robin/Emmeryn drabbles. SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 25


The Golden Phoenix

Summary: From the very instant he saw her, he was enchanted. He had discovered peace incarnate. But that peace has been broken and now he must deal with the aftermath. Robin/Emmeryn drabbles. SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 25

**A/N SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CHAPTER 25+. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED =) I love Robin/Emmeryn and saw absolutely no fics on the two… so I decided to (badly) write drabbles on their history and life after Emmeryn's amnesia. I hope you enjoy, I'm super rusty so constructive criticism is much welcome. I hope you enjoy! For those of you wondering what my Robin looks like, he's the default avatar with brown hair, voice 1.**

He remembered all too well that overwhelming feeling of confusion, unable to recognize anything beyond his namesake, a blue-haired stranger and some half hidden memories lurking in the back of his head. He remembered the bright colors, loud voices and faces of the townsfolk almost consuming him in their vastness. His first visit to Ylisstol seemed some sort of surreal dream, feeling so out of place and disconnected with the rest of the world. No name, no family, no past… he felt like a lost child looking for his parents at the markets, not that he remembered his parents anyway. Later revelations made him glad for this however; he would rather die than call that dastard Validar his father.

Still, he had desperately searched for a face, a name, _anything…_ something that was familiar in his shambles of a life. Chrom and his companions had shown him such compassion and he was grateful to know at least a few faces in the prosperous city. He would never forget their unselfish kindness and willingness to help a complete nobody like him. Still, he was on edge. No one knew of his identity least of all himself and he was blindly following these three mercenaries without any idea of what was happening. He felt completely and utterly blind, in the dark without any inkling of what was happening. Until he saw _her._

A large group of townsfolk had amassed in the streets, cheering for someone called 'The Exalt'. Gods knew who that was, but there seemed to be a great deal of excitement in the streets, some waving banners or throwing multicolored confetti.

"Look, the Exalt has come to see us!" an elderly man exclaimed, joy in his voice.

Many of the townsfolk cheered as a large group of knights marched down the cobblestone streets and escorted forward… the most beautiful woman Robin had ever laid eyes on.

She had shining blonde hair like the finest gold and kind green eyes that simply projected compassion. A metal halo adorned her head and she was dressed in an elegant green and white robe that complimented her elegant features. It was a beautiful sunny day and when the light caught her hair and made it glow, he found it hard to breathe. She had such a warm and loving smile… Robin immediately fell at ease just looking upon such a fair visage.

She took dainty steps forward into the crowd, smiling and waving at her clearly charmed subjects. Robin was no better off. From the very instant he saw her, he was enchanted. He had discovered peace incarnate.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" he asked the trio, almost in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off her heavenly figure.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn."

_Emmeryn. _He was an amnesiac but he knew he would not forget that name easily.

"Is it safe for her to be among the people like this?" he queried, feeling concerned. The people seemed to truly love her… how could they not? Yet, she looked to be far more of a diplomat than a fighter and she had a rather dainty body. He quelled the sudden, strange urge to protect her. She already had a veritable army with her and he couldn't do anything useful if her life depended on it.

Chrom and Frederick told him many tales of the Exalt and her determination to achieve peace and happiness. The more he heard about her, the more enamored he became. Even in a stressful time with Plegians trying to goad her into war, she kept her cool and worked for the betterment of every citizen in Ylisse. To rule in power was one thing… but to rule in peace was something Robin could greatly respect. Even in the short time he had been in Ylisstol, he saw nary an unhappy citizen.

"The Ylissean people are lucky to have her, then!" Robin said, smiling at his three companions and trying to act like he hadn't just been struck dumb by Emmeryn.

"She's also the best big sister you could ask for!" Lissa exclaimed happily, tugging at Robin's coat arm.

"Yes I imagine she…wait. Does that make you and Chrom…?"

Frederick cut in with a chuckle, "The prince and princess of the realm, yes."

Robin stood there, dumbstruck and staring at the two royals, who wore a sheepish look on their faces. ROYALTY?! He had… oh gods. He had been so disrespectful!

"C-Chrom.. I mean PRINCE Chrom, please forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin said in a panic, stumbling over his words and kneeling on the pavement in front of the young lord. Chrom simply laughed and told him to stand up, saying he held little love for formalities and preferred to be known as just Chrom. Robin nodded his head shakily and thanked the gods he wasn't facing a day in the stocks for insubordination. Then again, Emmeryn didn't seem like one for punishment. He sighed happily at the thought of her and her siblings. They were such good people.

"Chrom, Lissa and Frederick…" he murmured, causing the three to turn to him attentively.

"Thank you so… SO much for your help. Even with your high social standing, you helped a nobody like me…" he said with sincere gratitude, bowing to each in turn. Chrom happily patted him on the back, Lissa hugged him with a huge grin on her face and even Frederick managed a small smile of his own. They continued to chatter on until Chrom asked him a question that would change his life forever. He would remember it until his dying day.

"_It looks like Emm is returning to the palace… would you like to meet her?" _

"…_I would be HONORED."_


End file.
